The present disclosure relates generally to the field of display screen management. In one specific example, the present disclosure relates to the field of very large (e.g., desk size) display screen management. In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.
As displays get larger, organizing the information on those screens for work will become more difficult, particularly when whole-desk displays are considered that are many square feet in area. Existing solutions, such as virtual desktop switching, often do not make good use of this much screen real estate (and hide some of the information where it cannot be seen at all) when a large display would have space to display it.